Test Your Sight
Test Your Sight is a mini-game that debuted in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. It is a form of shell game. It appeared as a spin-off of Test Your Might, which was originally introduced in the original Mortal Kombat and also made its return in Deadly Alliance. Neither Test Your Sight nor Test Your Might appeared in Mortal Kombat: Deception or Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. The mini-game involves the character standing above a set of cups. The game will show the player which cup has the MK icon in it, and the cups will begin to shuffle around in a random order, and by the end the player has to select the cup which the icon is in. As the player progresses through the mini-game, the number of cups will increase, as will the speed in which the cups would move. At higher levels, the camera would even move in order to make it more difficult for the player to keep track of the movement of the MK icon. Like Test Your Might, the player is rewarded with Koins if the selected cup is correct. Test Your Sight returns in Mortal Kombat (2011) where a coin, an eye, or a brain is hidden underneath either a set of 3-7 cups, heads, or skulls respectively. In a dark, yet humorous twist, the player, upon failure, is rewarded with death. These challenges will be unlocked once they are beaten in the Challenge Tower. Test Your Sight's Death List In order from first to last: *Nightwolf's tomahawk flies at Jax's head and impales itself into it. Jax then falls back, dead. *Scorpion's spear impales into the side of Kabal's head, and it is quickly yanked away, taking his head with it. His body then falls backward. *Kung Lao's own hat flies at his neck, decapitating him. His body falls forward on top of the table, twitching. *A bomb is under any of the wrong choices, blowing Mileena in two before she can react, falls backwards. *Johnny Cage is set alight by Nightwolf's light beam, burning his flesh off then falling backwards. *Acid rains from above, burning Liu Kang's skin off then falling backwards. *Heavy rocks fall from above, smashing Shang Tsung's head. One last boulder hits his head and he falls forward on the table, dead. *Kung Lao's hat makes another appearance. Kabal is split vertically from the waist up. His body falls backward. *Nightwolf's arrow pierces Kitana's head, and she falls backward. *Any of the above deaths happen to Stryker randomly. Trivia *In Deadly Alliance, it is stated that the cups contain poison, except the cup with the MK icon, which is filled with water. After choosing a cup, the player has to drink its content. *It is interesting to note that Kenshi is the only character who uses his ears instead of his eyes during gameplay, due to the fact that he is blind. *When a character is killed, there is no one there to kill the player. Even stranger is that Kung Lao's hat killed Kung Lao, showing that no one is there to kill the player. Another example is Kabal's second death, as there is no one behind him cutting him in two. Tips *To make the mini-game more interesting/difficult, the player(s) may turn and face away from the screen. Gallery Test your Sight.png Sight.png Testyoursight_icon.png Test_your_sight_2.jpg test_your_sight_arena01.png|Test Your Sight in Deadly Alliance test_your_sight_arena02.png test_your_sight_arena03.png Test your sight.jpg|Test Your Sight concept Mavado test your sight.png|Mavado about to test his sight. Kenshi_Test_Sight.png|Kenshi playing Test Your Sight. Hsu Hao test your sight success.png|You chose wisely. news_challenge_tower_of_mortal_kombat-10682.jpg|Test Your Sight loss images (2).jpg|Jax as he picks the right head in Test Your Sight. See also * Test Your Might * Test Your Strike * Test Your Luck * Test Your Balance * Test Your Slice Category:Glossary Category:Mini Games Category:Content Category:Gameplay